Sachiaru Masaki
Masaki Sachi (サチ マサキ vagy Sachi Masaki, nyugaton Masaki Sachi) Vaizard, a 7.osztag volt kapitánya. Megjelenés, személyiség Magas, nyurga férfi, akit vérvörös szemei miatt gyakran hisznek vámpírnak. Haja félhosszú, barna színű és viselője akarata szerint egyenes, mivel alap állapotban akár gyűrű göndör báránnyá is képes változni. Ezen helyzet elkerülésére végett, a hajvasalás napi rutinnak számít. Testén jó pár tetoválás foglal helyet, melyek számát folyamatosan bővíti. Jelenleg hátán, majdnem mindkét karján végig, bal bokáján, jobb lábszárán, csípőjén (főként alatt) és mellkasa bal oldalán hord felvarrt mintákat. Emellett vad stílusához tökéletesen illeszkedő ruhákat szeret viselni. Tehát, szekrényében gyakran felbukkanó darabok a fekete, halálfejes pólók, tornacipők és szakadt, bő szárú farmerok, melyeken legalább három láncnak kell lógnia. Rossz szokása ezek valamelyikére aggatni pénztárcáját, így nehezítve az esetleges bolti fizetés menetét, hiszen lakótársainak remekül bevált módszere: sorsolással döntik el ki teljesítse a heti vásárlás idegőrlő feladatát. A méretes lista, pedig gyakran köt ki Masaki karmaiban. Mindezeken felül törzsgyökeres kocadohányos és évi egyszer masszív alkohol fogyasztó. Ezekre születésnapja és az idegesség a magyarázat. Cigarettához, csakis akkor nyúl, ha kedve nem épp fényes, míg italozásra kizárólag öregedés alkalmával hajlandó fejét adni. Azonban a neves napokon matt részeg állapotba kerül, amikor is meglepő módon túláradó kedvességgel, hinta mániával és beszédesen futkározik a raktár területén. Illetve, mondataiból könnyedén el lehet csípni egy-egy őszinte érzelmi megnyilvánulást is. Józanul, kedvenc elfoglaltságai közé tartozik a Lisa-tól lopott Hentai manga-k olvasgatása, üvöltéssel és zúzással teli rock számok hallgatása és tisztaság mániája kiélése a méteres piszokban úszó raktárépület kipucolásával. Ide sorolható még kényszeres összecsapásai a szerinte "naplopó" vaizard-okkal, melyek alkalmával átrendezik a viseltes épület arculatát. Tejes kávéval kezdeni a napot és lehetőleg minél többet inni - máshogy ellopnának valamit az orra elől -. Szörfözni az interneten új hazai vagy külföldi együttesek után, esetleg szimplán verni a gépházat, amiért dög lassú a technikai ketyere. Elosonni régi, kopottas, használt bútorok árverezésére és lehetőleg potom áron beszerezni egy-egy ritka darabot. Átlapozni néhány tetováló magazint, hátha ihletet gyűjt a szabad bőrfelületei kipingálására. Végezetül próbálkozni a főzés idegtépő művészetével, amire a Hanabi Shiori-val töltött hónapok vették rá. Egyenlőre kevesebb sikerrel járnak kísérletei, de igyekszik nem felrobbantani a konyhát. Személyiségét tekintve forrófejű, tartózkodó, elutasító, káromkodó és balhés. A nap huszonnégy órájából huszonötöt azzal tölt, hogy verekszik vagy szájkaratét - két vagy több fél kölcsönösen egymásra hajigál mindenféle szitkot, kizárólag szóban - folytat. Csatározásai során igen kreatívnak bizonyult mások gúnyneveinek kieszelésében és fejéhez vágásában. Imád spontán harcokba fogni, ha nem tetszik számára valami. Ráadásul felgyűlt agresszivitását is "párbajok" formájában vezeti le. Ha ez nem sikerülne, hajlamos lesz ok nélkül megbántani a környezetében lévőket vagy se szó, se beszéd rájuk rontani (nem kevéske gyilkos szándéktól fűtve). Egy szóval, átlagosnál is kibírhatatlanabb bunkóvá válik, akit jobb kerülni. Ezen tanácsot hajlamos figyelmen kívül hagyni kicsiny rajongója Kawaguchi Yasu. Volt hadnagya és mai napig hűséges követője, igyekszik szeretettel elhalmozni, amitől próbál menekülni. Tehát, üvölt, rúg és ráfanyalodott a lopakodásra is. Viselkedése nem az utálattal magyarázható. Egyszerűen arról van szó, nem tud mit kezdeni a kirohanásokkal. Ő nem tud csettintésre megnyílni mások előtt és így jobbnak látja, ha elfojt minden nemű próbálkozást. Viszont, manapság rávette magát leüljön és őszintén beszéljen az alacsony férfivel. Reméli, ha nehézségek árán megosztja vele történetét, némiképp megérthetik egymást. Talán, kezdene kicsit felnőni? Őrült viselkedését egyedül szobatársa és barátnője Hanabi Shiori tudja befolyásolni. Az ő közelében viszonylag nyugodt, kedves azonban makacssága és döcögős érzelmi kifejezése miatt gyakran feszegeti párja tűréshatárát vagy sérti meg gyerekes dolgokkal. A többi vaizard-al nem ápol szorosabb kapcsolatot. Kedveli a nyers Wakahisa Shun-t piszkálni, ami többé kevésbé sikerül. Netán, flegmázó képpel elfogadni a rajzolt képeit, melyek mindegyikét bekeretezve kitett a falára, vagy értelmi szintnek megfelelő "kő-papír-ollóval" idegesíteni Kensei-t és lealázni konzolon Shinji-t. Persze, sajátos módján mindenkit tisztel és elfogad, de ezt kimutatni nem szándékozik. Források *''kinézet: Okita Shouji - Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan/ Gokudera Hayato - Katekyou Hitman Reborn'' *''életben való megjelenés: Kamenashi Kazuya - Kat-Tun'' *''szinkronhang: Daisuke Ochida - ex. Kagerou, The Studs'' *''character theme song: Adema - Immortal''; Maximum the hormone: What's up people; Puddle of mudd: Away from me *''Battle theme song: Devil may cry 3: Cerberus battle theme; Lynch - Enemy; Dir en Grey - 激しさと、この胸の中で絡み付いた灼熱の闇'' Történet 'Az ember hűsége néha teher' A szamuráj dinasztiából származó Ranshin családja nagy híve volt a nyugati világnak (ennek köszönhető, hogy nyugati minta szerint használták nevüket), mely egyre inkább jelét mutatta, hogy meghódítja Japánt. Azonban a zárkózott társadalom hitekedve, ferde szemmel követte mindazok lépteit, akik bármilyen módon kapcsolatba kerültek az európai és amerikai kultúrával. Emiatt a Sachi-k szerencsecsillaga is leáldozóban volt, főként azt tekintve, hogy a szamuráj hitvallása szerint a hagyományok tisztelete és megőrzése mindennél fontosabb volt. A híres társadalmi rang ellenére kirekesztetté váltak és a várostól távol telepedtek le. Vagyonukat hamar felélték, így kétkezi munkával igyekeztek eltartani népes családjukat. Kilátástalan helyzetükön csak rontott a Masaki születését három évvel megelőző járvány, mely súlyosan megtizedelte a ház tagjait és véglegesen a csőd szélére juttatta őket. Egyetlen reményüket egy szintén szamuráj származású előkelő úr jelentette, akivel évtizedek óta szoros barátságot ápoltak. Rövidebb huzavonát követően Sakaki Hisao odaígérte egyetlen lánya kezét (Sakaki Ren) a vasszigoráról és kegyetlenségeiről híres fiatalemberhez, Ranshin Sachi-hoz. A nagy családi egyesülést követően női ágról örökölt birtokon telepedtek le a mostani Tokió közelében, majd egy évvel később megszületett az „örökös”, Masaki. Édesapja a dinasztia utóbbi időben nyugatiasodó szokásaival szakítva az igazi férfi nevelését szorgalmazta a bushido szellemében. Ennek érdekében már kiskorától kezdve igyekeztek szó szerint beleverni a szamuráj viselkedés alapjait, azonban a kisfiút sokkal jobban érdekelték a kötetlen játékok és csíntevések. Egyszerűen nem akarta elfogadni a kötött formákat, amivel hamarosan kiváltotta apja haláláig tartó gyűlöletét. Az állandósuló viták, büntetések és verések feszült légkörében jött a világra Hiroto Sachi. Bátyja ekkor hat éves volt és bár édesanyját ekkor elvesztette, szeretettel gondolt testvérére. Vele ellentétben Ranshin szörnyű csapásként élte át felesége elvesztését és legidősebb fia tökéletes bűnbaknak minősült. Innentől fogva bármi történt, őt hibáztatta. Kezdetben azt tervezte, kitagadja, azonban rádöbbent sokkal jobban megkeserítheti életét, ha maga mellett tartja. Saját döntésébe pár évvel később belerokkant. Egyre gyakrabban nyúlt alkoholhoz, míg teljesen a rabjává nem vált. Közben a két fiú kapcsolata egyre szorosabb lett. Együttes erővel próbálták megoldani a ház körüli teendőket és beszerezni a vacsorára valót. Masaki pedig nem hanyagolta el öccse nevelgetését sem. Szerette volna, ha ő rendelkezik mindazzal a tudással, amivel kijuthat ebből a borzalmas világból. Terve tizennégy éves korában torkollt kudarcba. Apjuk egy újabb erőszakos alkoholista pillanatában rájuk támadt. Masaki-t félholtra verte és nemes egyszerűséggel rágyújtotta a házat. A lángok gyorsan terjedtek. Törött lábakkal pedig esély sem volt menekülésre… 'Kötelék keresése Rukongai-ban' Hamarabb kellett szembesülnie szellemi léte tehetetlenségével, mint gondolta. Már első zavarodott percében azt látta: saját teste mellett ácsorogva figyeli a rajta elszántan segíteni próbálkozó öccsét. Hiába szerette volna megnyugtatni észre sem vették és hiába látta a leszakadó gerendát nem tudta arrébb lökni Hiroto-t. Így történt, hogy a két fiú újra találkozott egymással. Ismételve az emberi évek szokásait kucorodtak be a mogyorófa lombjai között lapuló faházba. Eleinte élvezték a szabadságot. Azt tehettek, amit csak akartak. Viszont egyre gyakrabban hallottak különös üvöltéseket, míg egyik este egy hatalmas lény nem támadt rájuk. Leginkább ocsmány csótányra hasonlított, de a fehér csontmaszkból sejtették jót nem várhatnak, ha elkapja őket. Több órás menekülés után hirtelen vége lett minden megpróbáltatásnak. Egy érdekes alak bukkant fel, aki katana-val hadonászott, aztán se szó se beszéd eltűnt. Úgy gondolták valamilyen önkéntesen hősi életet valló szamuráj lehetett. Viszont a hatást zavarta a furcsa lény. Kíváncsiságtól vezérelten végül is útra keltek, hogy rábukkanjanak a különös férfire vagy az őket megtámadó állatra. Az eredmény azonban váratott magára. Egyetlen könyvben, iratban, mondában sem találkoztak velük, csak egy idősebb apóra bukkantak, aki szívesen mesélt történeteket valamilyen shinigami-król meg hollow-król. Természetesen egyetlen szavát sem hitték, de egy újabb összecsapás szemtanúiként már nem volt ilyen szilárd elképzelésük. Főleg, miután egy porjárta vidéken tértek magukhoz, egymástól távol. Masaki örökölve apja makacsságát nem törődött bele egyedül maradt, így kérdések ezrét zúdította a rémült lakosokra. Szerencséjére indulatos viselkedésével nem kergetett el mindenkit, mert egy középkorú hölgy otthonába invitálta és elmesélt mindent, amit csak tudott Soul Society-ről. Ekkor szembesült vele, meghalt, teljesen más világban van és ezt a helyet elit harcos osztály, halálistenek irányítják. Rögtön érdekelni kezdte micsodák és kicsodák ezek a szellemek, így bukkant rá a lehetőségre, hogyan kerülhet közzéjük. Úgy hitte, ha bejut, könnyen megtalálhatja öccsét. Ráadásul az őt időközben befogadó családnak is egyre több baja származott a hollow-kat vonzó személyisége miatt, vagyis boldogan támogatták ötletét, hogy beiratkozzon a Lélektovábbképző Akadémiára. 'Akadémia vámpírja' Hirtelen haragja, már akkor is megszokott beszólogatásaival és kötekedéseivel fűszerezve gyorsan elérte, hogy tanulmányai során megajándékozzák a vámpír névvel és rémes történetek ezrével. Azonban a negatív hírnév nem érintette érzékenyen, sőt tett is róla megmaradjanak ebben a hitben. Ennek eredményeként rengeteg fegyelmivel és büntető feladattal háta mögött fejezte be tanulmányait. Az elméleti oktatásra sosem fordított figyelmet, így abból épp csak átbukdácsolt minden alkalommal. A démonmágiához lusta volt, sok alapidézést hivatásos halálistenként tanult csak meg, illetve általános recept szerint lógott órákról, na meg szabadidőben gyakorolta a puszta kezes harcot. Lélekként és érző lényként pedig először lehetett hálás apjának, aki használható tudást adott át a kardforgatás alapjairól. Részben az utóbbi kettőnek köszönhető nem vált a Gotei 13 kötelékein kívül álló tucat melóssá. Igaz többet nyomott a latba, hogy szemrebbenés nélkül beolvasott későbbi felettesének a kilencedik osztag kapitányának, amiért egyik Akadémián ejtett vendégszereplésén összekevert két fogalmat, ráadásul pont úgy, mintha Masaki hibázott volna. Nem is hagyta szó nélkül, ahogy a vezetőség sem szándékozta. A záróvizsgát megelőző két hónappal úgy festett kicsapják. A sértett fél viszont másképp látta a helyzetet. Felajánlotta, ha bocsánatot kér és sikeres vizsgát tesz felveszi osztagához. Más út híján beleegyezett, ezzel közelebb kerülve céljához. 'Ne engedd szabadon a veszett shinigami-t…' Megértő felettest kapott, aki nem sajnálta az időt, hogy terelgesse az önfejű fiatal útját. Lassan lépdelt felfelé a ranglétrán, kiküszöbölte a démonmágiás csorbát és nekiláthatott Hiroto kereséséhez. Ez a terve hamarosan zsákutcába vezetett. Hiába volt halálisten nem került közelebb testvére tartózkodási helyéhez, ráadásul kutatása könnyítésére sem talált módot. Ott tartott, ahol érkezésekor. Elkeseredésében fontolgatta újdonsült életvitele feladását, nem látta értelmét. Drasztikus lépés előtt találkozott a tizenkettedik osztag tisztjével, Yuuzaino Miyako-val. Álomszép nő volt, akibe rögtön beleszeretett és legnagyobb meglepetésére viszonozták érzéseit, legalábbis ezt hitte. Időközben egy váratlan lopási kísérletnél még öccsét is megtalálta, vagyis az élete úgy festett kezd egyenesbe jönni. Végre elhitte minden jól végződhet. Átmeneti boldogsága csak addig tartott, amíg a vörös, göndör hajú porcelán szépség el nem hívta egy váratlan találkozóra. Ennek egyetlen célja a megfigyelt kísérleti nyúl bezárása volt. Masaki, mit sem sejtve sétált be a csapdába és innentől fogva egy tiltott kísérlet résztvevőjeként döfték tele károsabbnál károsabb anyagokkal. A kutatások során meg akarták fejteni a hollowfikáció rejtélyét, de a zöld folyadék maszkos lény helyett Kemono-t teremtette meg. A gyilkolásra született ragadozó válogatás nélkül támadott rá minden közelében mozgó tárgyra vagy élőlényre. A dózisok váltogatásával és az idő haladtával a kísérlet is új irányba fordult. Előbb állatokkal zárták össze, majd a teljes pusztítás változatlan eredményén felbuzdulva szabadon is bevetették. A szérum hatásáig minden útjába kerülő lelket megölt. A szervezet ettől fogva arra használta vadállatát, hogy megrendelésekre vagy szemükben bűnös lelkektől tisztítsák meg a világot. „Szent” küldetésük három évig tartott, de kellően tönkre tette Masaki életét. Saját testvére életével fenyegették, amíg indokot nem találtak, hogy megölethessék vele. Ettől a perctől fogva senkiben sem bízott és senkit sem akart közel engedni magához. Tűrte az utálatot és megvetést, miközben mindenkitől tartott, mert nem volt biztos jó vagy rossz szándékkal közelednek felé. Szabadulását követően hosszabb időre állandó Unohana „anyai” megfigyelésre kötelezték. Be kellett töltenie a felajánlott hetedik osztag kapitányi posztját, miközben tudta csak azért kaphatta meg, hogy könnyebben szemmel tarthassa a főkapitány. Ügyét titkosították. Eltűnését egy tizenegyedik osztagos kilépéssel és Emberek világában zajlott felderítéssel magyarázták. 'Őrült kapitány?!' Kapitányai évei nem teltek és telhettek nyugodtan. Állandó veszekedések tarkították a kapitányi gyűléseket, aminek főszereplőjeként tündökölt. Ezen szerepe köszönhető tiszteletlen és nyers stílusának, vagyis bárkihez intézett megjegyzést rangtól függetlenül. Hála ennek, gyakran szított vitákat. Elérni ezen káoszt, nem volt nehéz feladat, mivel főként Hirako Shinji került terítékre gyerekes verekedései miatt - ekkor nem volt jelen a 12. osztag hadnagya, vagyis az említett kapitány fő ellenfele, akitől még Masaki is tartott-. Tehát kijelenthető nem számított kedvelt személyiségnek Soul Society-ben, főként a hadnagyok körében. A feletteseiket általában imádó, leginkább nő nemű személyek, de nem jelentett akadályt a másik csoportnak sem, ki nem állhatták Masaki-t, mert kritikával illették osztagukat. Ez alól, csak Kawaguchi Yasu számított kivételnek. Ő ugyanis, hatalmas lelkesedéssel foglalta el a hetedik osztag hadnagyi posztját és hűségesen követte undok vezetőjét. Sokáig próbálkozott megszabadulni kicsiny koloncától, de kénytelen volt beletörődni jelenlétébe. Inkább rá se hederített a nyomában loholó hadnagyra, csak rásózta az adminisztrációs bajokat. Az újoncok fogadását, viszont senki másra nem bízta. Láthatóan élvezte a rémült tekintetek hadát. Eredeti célja az volt, hogy első perctől fogva tudják mire számítsanak a szadista pletykák forrásától. Egyértelműen semmi jóra. Tehát feszült légkör és katonás rend uralkodott, nehogy valamit tennie is kelljen az irodájában lábát lógató kapitánynak. A küldetések végrehajtását minden körülmény között elvárta és semmilyen kifogást nem fogadott el. Ő maga csak akkor adta harcra fejét, ha nem volt más választása. Ha lehetett kerülte az összecsapásokat, mivel a kísérletek mellékhatásaként könnyen kezdett felderítés helyett mészárlásba. Ráadásul ennek következménye lett, hogy Vameku elzárkózott minden segítség nyújtástól. Úgy határozott addig nem válaszol a hívásra, amíg képes nem lesz uralkodni a dühén. Vagyis burkoltan közölte, viselkedjen vele társhoz méltóan. Ez a mai napig sem működik gördülékenyen, így a Zanpakutō szelleme tüntetően alvást színlelve bosszantja Masaki-t. Átváltozás ''információ: Bleach manga chapter 315 - 01-12 - Turn back the Pendulum''. Mivel az eredeti közegbe helyeztem a karaktert, felesleges még egyszer leírni az eseményeket. Így az esetleges spoiler is ki van védve és mindenki szabadon utána nézhet. Egyetlen változtatás, hogy az eredeti hetedik osztag kapitányának - Love Aikawa - szerepét átruháztam a saját karakteremre. Kitaszítottak ZRT. Képességek Zanpakutō A fegyver neve Vameku Bampaia (ヴァメク バンパイア, Üvöltő vámpír), de általában lajhár vagy lusta vérszívó gúnynevek alapján van megszólítva. Megjelenésében egy hétköznapi katana-ra hasonlít. Vörös saya-val és markolattal rendelkezik, egyedül a penge hajlási szögében van eltérés(meredekebben ívelt, mint a szamuráj kardok többsége)és nem található rajta keresztvas a markolat és foglalat között. *'Shikai:' "Gyűlölj!" (Kirau!, キラウ) parancs elhangzását követően lélekenergia (reiatsu,レイアツ) szabadul fel és a kard alakja megváltozik. Színét továbbra is tartva egyenespengéjű, vörös szablyára hasonlít, melyen mindkét oldalt agyarszerű nyúlványok találhatóak. Markolata immáron tiszta fém lesz rengeteg bevéséssel, díszítőelemmel. **''Vörös vérfolyam (Beny chi kava, ベニ チ カヴァ): A támadás révén egy vörös fénysugár hagyja el a pengét, majd célját teljesen körbeölelve üvölt fel a vámpír. Néhány másodpercre kirajzolódik a kardlélek gúnyosan mosolygó arca, majd a fényáradat beteríti és megsemmisíti áldozatát. Ha halál nem is következik be, de mély sebeket lehet vele okozni, mert olyan hatást kelt, amikor fogak vájnak a bőrbe. **''Fekete vérfolyam (Kuroi chi kava, クロイ チ カヴァ): Tágabb értelemben véve két fázisú képessége az első szintnek. Első körben egy fekete köd bukkan fel a semmiből és szünteti meg érzékszervek többségének működési hatékonyságát(látás, szaglás, tapintás), majd végső lépésként fekete cseppek kezdenek hullani. Az apró fekete, hegyes tárgyak észrevétlenül és követhetetlen gyorsasággal csapnak le, amint pedig szilárd felületet érnek rögtön tűként fúródnak bele az érintett területbe. *'Bankai:' Kurusii Vameku Bampaia (クルシイ ヴァメク バンパイア, Fájdalmasan üvöltő vámpír) névre hallgató második szint. Itt a kard alakjának változása mellett a forgató megjelenése is módosul. Hosszú fekete kabátot kap, melynek anyaga légiesen könnyed. Díszítését tekintve vörös csigavonal és hasonló jellegű minták ezrei sorakoznak fel a varrások mentén. Mai divatos farmer helyett, pedig klasszikus shinigami alsót, hakama-t (ハカマ, nadrágszoknya) visel. A két réteget egyetlen instabil pont, a vörös öv tartja össze. Maga a kard egy túlméretezett kusarigama-ra hasonlít, mely egy nyeles sarló több méter lánccal és nehezékkel végén. Az őshöz képest viszont jó néhány ponton eltérést mutat. Először is a sarlós fej megmaradt, de a nyél helyét a klasszikus markolat-keresztvas helyettesíti. Hosszú lánc helyett csak egy fél méteres kötél van és a nehezék szerepét egy kisebb méretű sarlófej alkotja. **''Szomorú könnycsepp (Kanashii Ruisu, カナシイ ルイス): Csepp alakú pengék hagyják el katana-t. Számukat a forgató tudja szabályozni. A pengék fekete színűek és elérve a célt a sebek okozása mellett mérget juttatnak a szervezetbe. A bejutó anyag hatása, tartós bénulás vagy túl nagy mennyiségben felgyűlve, hosszan tartó fájdalmas halál. **''Féktelen könnycsepp (Shigeru Ruisu, しげる ルイス): Fekete csepp alakú pengék négy pontra koncentrálódva hullanak a földre, természetesen a forgató körül. Ezekből a kiemelt pontokból vízoszlopok jönnének létre. Ezeket a fegyver előre szegezésével lehet mozgásba hozni. Ha ez bekövetkezik a örvények eltűnnek, majd egyesülve törnek fel a cél alól. Különleges képesség Masaki egy igen kellemetlen, fájdalmas erővel is gazdagodott az évek során, melyről már esett szó a történet fejezetben. Ahogy kiderült ez egy mesterséges, génmanipulációval elért átalakulás. Bekövetkeztéhez egy nagyobb dózisú ismeretlen anyag vénás befecskendezéséhez van szükség, azonban a kísérletek során akkora mennyiség gyűlt fel a vaizard szervezetében, hogy tartósabb idegesség vagy élet-halál érzés felmerültekor egyszerűen átváltozik ''vadállattá (kemono, ケモノ). Ha ez megtörténik egy éhes, vérengző ösztönlény szabadul a világra, aki a pusztításon és ártatlanok megölésén kívül semmihez sem ért. Mindenre ráront, ami a legkisebb lélekenergiával is rendelkezik. Ebben az állapotban nem ismer barátot vagy ellenséget, csak szüntelen étvágyát próbálja csillapítani. Kinézetét tekintve egy négylábú ragadozó, akinek bőre acél keménységű. Fegyverként tudja használni tűhegyes fogait és hosszú karmait, illetve hirtelen duplázódó lélekenergiájának hála gyorsasága is rohamosan megnő. Ez az állapot viszont rövid ideig tart. Általában húsz-huszonöt perc, vagy még kevesebb. Megszűnésével szinte nullára esik a lélekenergia. Csontok, szövetek, izmok szörnyű fájdalmat okoznak(ha el nem szakadnak vagy törnek) a túlterheléstől és rendellenes változástól, így a személyt több napos/hetes lábadozásra ítélve. Hollowifikáció Nem tér el a többiektől ebben a tekintetben. Ugyanúgy csontszerű maszk materializálódik arcára és szemei fekete-arany színűre változnak. Jelenlegi helyzetében huszonöt-harminc perc után hullik darabokra maszkja. *'Hollow Masaki:' Önmagát nemes egyszerűséggel Wamman-nak hívja (わっまん, diktátor). Meggyőződése, hogy létre hozható egy általa teremtett világ, ahol az uralma alatt minden Zanpakutō szellem gazdájától felszabadultan élhet. A felesleges shinigami-knak a teljes pusztulást szánja, hiszen rájuk már nincs szükség. **Megjelenésében teljes mértékig egyezik Masaki-val és követbe a bleach fonalát, ugyanúgy fordított színekben tündököl. Vagyis bőre és viselt ruhája ugyanúgy hófehér, míg szemei sárga színűek. Azonban megszokott shinigami öltözéket hord, mivel rá nem volt különösebb hatással a környezeti változás. **Viselkedése sokrétű, többnyire azzal indítja belépőjét, részletesen felvázolja miféle eszközökkel építi fel a világát és hogyan végzi ki az utolsó szálig az összes ismert és ismeretlen kasztot. Ha ezen túlesik kitörő lelkesedéssel veti bele magát gazdája vagy a környezetben tartózkodók kivégzéséhez. Illetve, ha nincs kedve önmaga végezni a piszkos munkát igyekszik kipuhatolózni ki mennyire befolyásolható és találat esetén, addig beszél kiszemeltje lelkére, amíg rá nem támad barátaira, társaira, egyszerű ártatlanokra. Lényeg, bármit is tesz, többnyire remekül leplezi őrületét, amit kizárólag saját akarata révén zúdít másokra. *'Cero:' Vaizard társaihoz hasonlóan ő is képes használni, csupán színében tér el. Ugyanis Masaki reiatsu-ja vörös színű, így keletkező energianyaláb is hasonló színnel rendelkezik. *'Bara:' Az előbbi technika gyorsabb, kisebb és több darabszámú változata. *'Megnövekedett állóképesség:' Maszk felvétele után növekszik a gyorsaság, állóképesség és kitartás. Zanpakutō lelke *'Név:' Vameku Bampaia (Üvöltő vámpír) *'Nem:' Férfi *'Kinézet:' Eleve emberi alakkal rendelkezik, ami a zanpakutō nevéből következtetve egy igazi előkelő arisztokrata érzetét kelti. Hosszú hófehér haja és hűvös, ezüstösen csillogó szemei vannak. Mindig magán viseli földig érő, széles gallérú, fekete selyem kabátját, hosszú bőr csizmáját és fehér, fodros ingét. *'Jellem:' Izzig-vérig nemesként viselkedő személyiség, aki végtelen türelemmel viseli gazdája üvöltözéseit és érdekes szófordulatait. Nem tetszését általában azzal fejezi ki, hogy nem nyújt segítséget harc során vagy alvást szimulál és hangosan horkol Masaki fejében(kapcsolatukat gondolati síkon szokták tartani). Illetve ténylegesen kedvenc elfoglaltságai közé tartozik a hosszas alvás, vagy egész nap tartó pihenés maximális kiélvezése. *'Vameku világa:' Egy vámpír létet tökéletesen tükröző sivár, sötét, komor világ. A föld száraz és éjfekete, nincs víz, se növényzet. Egyedül a kastély körül található erdő, amit tulajdonképpen elhervadt, égnek meredő, vörös oszlopok alkotnak. A levegő nehéz, dohos szagú és az eget szinte állandóan felhők borítják. Kizárólag telihold alkalmával tisztul ki, hogy láthatni lehessen az égitestet. Csapadék sosem érkezik a földre, csak néhanap hamu szállingózik belőlük. A zord idő miatt alacsony hőmérséklet uralkodik, alig rugaszkodik el a nulla foktól. **Az északi csücsökben álló vár, bizonyos szempontból lebeg, mivel a nehéz épület súlyát elvileg nem tartaná fent az almacsutkára hasonlító hegy. Sőt, igazából kastélynak sem lehet nevezni, mivel abszurd kinézete sem tetőt, sem falakat nem hordoz. Úgy fest, mint egy szentély, hiszen az óratorony előtt egy trónszék foglal helyet, amiben általában kényelmesen elücsörög a világ uralkodója. **A helyhez két különlegesség kapcsolódik. Az egyik, hogy akárki téved is a világba nem kerül egyenesen a trón elé. Át kell magát hámoznia az erdőn, majd rá kell jönnie, hogyan juthat fel a hegy tetejére. Ehhez szüksége van némi fizikai erőre, mivel a bal oldali épület tornyára kell másznia, ahonnan el kell kapnia a kötelet, átlibbenni a jobboldali párkányra, majd mászni a hegyen, újabb kötélen és végül bemászni a lidércszerű orom szájába. Természetesen itt tartózkodik Masaki hollow "én"-e, de a szemfülesek észre veheti a szemhez vezető lépcsőt, így elkerülve a vele való találkozást. Tehát, ki kell mászni a lyukon és felkeveredni az orra, ahonnan kissé lejtős út vezet Vameku-hoz. **Második érdekesség a toronyóra. Mutatója mindig fél tizenkettőt mutat. Egyedül akkor indul be, ha idegen tartózkodik a világban. Pontosan addig van ideje bolyongani az érkezőnek, amíg éjfélt nem üt az óra. Ekkor automatikusan a hollow "én" vermébe kerül, hogy a gonoszabbik fél lehetőleg eltüntesse. Idézetek *''"Napszúrás vájná ki látóidegeitek és kapnátok cuppantóst Tüncikétől, ti rumtól bűzlő, betoji szarjankók!"'' *''"Az espagnole köcsög tücskök keresztapa hegedű szólóját lespórolva lyukas garas zsebszellőztetésre hivatkozva hagytak megrohadni egy szál goodbye tangában az északi sark zászlója társaságában."'' *''"Hello-I'm-hullajelölt" névkártyával fogok bebukfencezni a sírgödrömbe!"'' *''"Tod, virnyíkoló pop picsa bugyiszakadására nem vágom mi a francba zúgtál te bele az egoista pofámban..."'' *''"...rozzant narancssárga hajú eperfiúnak...annak a tápos kicsi csírának,úgy szólongatták a megmurderelt anyját, mint engem."'' *''"Villodzó üvegbúra gülüs, zsebbicskával szelhető, párna trancsírozóan puha mitugrászoook! Imádoooooom!"'' *''"Engem se kellett elzavarni Piroskát keresni a Száz holdas pagonyba!"'' *''"Megint mi a repedt sarkú numera folyik itt?!"'' *'"Cseszettül irritálja a látóidegeim azoknak a mocskos illegálisan letelepedő, ingyenélő baktérium szemeteknek szanatóriumi látványa. "' *'"papucssorozásos, fejbólogatós death metál koncert, x-szemekké alakulásos gyors halál, Hiyori módra" *'Wakahisa Shun becenevei:' pöttyösdalmatadetektor, lepratenyészetmágnesgyűjtödéje, acélbetétalapszerkó, jancsiszeg gyűjtemény, dohány ültetvény, fémlyuggatott rongybaba, ezüstpötty, ezüstfémek hercegnője, rézbanya, beszívott fémgömb, mágnesek gyilkosa *'Hanabi Shiori:' égenszikrázó, Terézanya, tintahal királylány, békésrakétapukkanás, radarosrakétakilövő, aranyfalat, bájkeverő, gyümölcskoktél, robbanógyár, sápadttüzijáték, durranófényáradat, mimóza *'Kawaguchi Yasu:' Piroska fanboy, törpetacskó, csicska, rikító törpe, répalé, Paprika Jancsi, csincsilla, nikkelbolha, kis mócsing, seggcirkáló, kicsi piros hóesés messiása, lábtörlő, egy személyben csordát nevelő szurkoló táborom, seggrisza, trottyos, konzerv kukac, rottyant paradicsom főzelék, répa-retek-rókaláz, pitigép *'Kawazoe Hanae:' Primadonna, kiskirálylány, Szűz Mária *'Jinta Hanakari:' minimorisz, főt rák, *'Aizen Sousuke:' takonyhajzat, macsó nyálgép, dekorációgyilkos fószer, *'Hueco Mundo lakossága: "alföldi síksággal megáldott agyszintű rémségek boltjabeli kiselejtezett gyűjtemények" *'Urahara Kisuke:' fűfüggő, *'Hachigen Ushouda: ' kerekded telihold, Ússz oda- Uszoda, Kategória:Vaizard karakterek